The Phoenix 5000 broom
by marycherry22
Summary: this story basically tells about how harry realizes he loves ginny. there is also r/hr in here too
1. The x-mas ball

****** I don't own any of J.K Rowlling's charachers.....  
  
Once a upon a December  
  
  
  
'Oh.nooooo not a other one' Ron said  
  
'Other what?' Harry said  
  
'Look over what Professor McGonagall put on the wall.' Ron said  
  
1 ~Christmas Eve Ball~  
  
December 24, 2001  
  
7 o'clock  
  
Formal dress robes  
  
1.1 Forth years and up are allowed to tend the ball  
  
Enjoy your holiday!  
  
1.1.1 'Oh come on Ron it won't be as bad as like the last time' said Harry  
  
1.1.2 'Don't remind me' said Ron  
  
Later that evening in the common room  
  
'So who are u going to ask?' asked Ron  
  
'I really don't know, you?' asked Harry  
  
'Um...well.. eh.hermoine.said Ron quietly  
  
'Who, I can't hear u?'Asked Harry  
  
'Hermoine!'Said Ron loudly  
  
Thank god there were the only ones in the common room  
  
'Oh.u must fancy her huh.'Harry said with a grin  
  
'Well.ya I think I do! 'Said Ron happy  
  
'When are u going to ask her? Harry asked.  
  
'Tomorrow or some day next week' said Ron  
  
'Harry, do u think Hermoine will say yes?' Ron cautious  
  
'Of course she will, have u seen the way she looks at u.'Harry said with a grin  
  
'Man, if u too hook up I just hope there would be less arguing. Harry said smiling at Ron  
  
'Dang look what time it is' Harry said, looking at the clock, before Ron was about to smack him over the head with a pillow.  
  
'Hey Ron I am going to bed, it's 1 in the morning, Laters!' Harry said yawing.  
  
When Harry was climbing the stairs to the boy's dormitory, he heard some one coming from the girl's dormitory, but Harry didn't bother to see who it was.....  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Yo!, get up, Hogsmeade today, remember? Said Ron, hitting Harry with a pillow  
  
'Ok! I am up? Said Harry, next time don't hit so hard, ok!  
  
Harry notice Ron was in a good mood this morning, he wonder why.  
  
When Harry and Ron finally got down to the common room, they were met by Hermione and Ginny, who were the only ones left in the room.  
  
'Hi guys" said Hermoine  
  
'Some decide to wake up this morning!' said Ginny with a grin while Ron and Hermione where laughing  
  
'Good morning to u to' Harry said.  
  
Then Harry saw Ron AND Hermione walking together out of the common room  
  
'Where are u to going?' Harry said  
  
'Oh, sorry I forgot to tell u, me and Hermione are going to Hogsmead together, is it alright?' said Ron  
  
'Um.ya sure go ahead.' Said Harry  
  
Ron and Hermione left  
  
'Did I just miss something?' Harry asked Ginny  
  
'Didn't Ron tell you, he asked Hermoine to go to the ball last night.' Said Ginny  
  
'Hermoine said he asked her when you left to go to bed' said Ginny  
  
'Your not mad are you?' asked Ginny.  
  
'Um.no, I was wondering when tough's two will get together' said Harry, grinning  
  
'Well I guess I will see ya later Harry' said Ginny  
  
'Where are u going Gin?' asked Harry  
  
' Oh, well I am going to go down to the Quidditch Field, I really want to fly, I haven't been on a broom in a long time" said Ginny.' 'Would you like to join me'?  
  
'Um sure why not' said Harry.  
  
Harry and Ginny both went up to their dormitory's to get their brooms 


	2. Phoenix 5000

I can't believe I am going with Gin, oh well at least I can fly a little. Harry thought of. When Harry was finally grab his firebolt, Ginny was already there. In her hand was a Phoenix 5000 broom. Harry was shock that she had the newst model .  
  
"Are u ready to go?" ginny asked.  
  
"Ya, Gin nice broom too" said harry  
  
"Oh thankz, mai dad got it for me, "ginny said  
  
"k0ol can I ride on it some time, hey I will race u to the Quitthied field, if i win I get to ride ur broom. harry grined  
  
"But what if I wiiiiiii", Harry mountained on his broom "hey what are u doin potter"  
  
"Winning,bubye"grinning harry on his broom  
  
"Dame u Potter" shouted ginny who mountained on her broom and started chasing after harry in the halls.  
  
"Hey Potter "gin said  
  
"what!"  
  
"Look forward" ginny said wit a grin  
  
"huh?'  
  
right in front of his face was, profsser SNAPE.bam.right smack into his face harry smashed into him.  
  
""Oh sorry profff......"  
  
"Bubye Potter" ginny waved happyly passing by harry and pro.snape  
  
"well gtg pro.snape gotta race to win bye" harry said  
  
" Mr.Potter the headmaster will hear of this" snape yeld  
  
"See if a care" yelled harry"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////// 


	3. The Winner

Discaimer:I don't know nothin of J.K Rollwing...ok just the plot  
  
The Winner  
  
"Dang I never knew Gin, was this type of person, she think she can win will see" harry though  
  
"Well well look who finally showed up" ginny said as harry was coming next to her  
  
"You though bumpin into the Snake will make u the winner I don't think so" harry said proudly  
  
"We will Potter will see" Ginny said grining"  
  
"Do u think harry is mad at us ?" Hermione asked  
  
"Naw, he's k0ol wit it' said ron while he was rampin in his pocket for something  
  
"So Herm, I got you this , I hope u like it'ron said giving Hermione a box  
  
"Oh ron u shouldn't have" said hermion blushing  
  
Hermione unwrapped the silver paper, then she tooked off the lid from the box inside it was silver chain with a light purple heart on it.  
  
"Oh my ron u really shouldn't, it's so beautiful, I will wear it always"Hermione said happily  
  
"Anything for a beautiful women like u" ron said and then kissed her  
  
"Lets go back to the castle" Hermione said grining(I wonder wut she is thinking, this is wut happen when smart gurl get one the evil said.hahahahha)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^666  
  
Harry and Ginny were neck and neck racing towards the quittied field(dang I neeed to now how to spell)  
  
Now they were goin through the tree, both of them thinking "I HAVE TO WIN"  
  
"Hey Weasley be ready to let me ride that broom of urs"harry shouted  
  
"In ur dreams Potter I would rather kiss snape then let u ride my broom" ginny said  
  
" Get ready to pucker up those lips because I AM ALMOST THERE" harry said  
  
"Hey Potter watch out for that tree" ginny said  
  
'Sorry ani't fallin for it ok " harry pridly  
  
"Buttttttttt" ginny said  
  
BAM, smack, harry went into a brush of a tree tunck  
  
Ginny race toward him "hey are u alright " ginny said as harry was getin up onto his broom  
  
"YA"  
  
"Good because I won , u would of one if u put out one but u didn't sorry suker" ginny said proudly  
  
"Hey that un called for"harry said  
  
"AWW are u gonna cryyyyyyyyyy.oh my harry ur arm"ginny said Harry arm was pouring with blood  
  
"It's ok " harry said  
  
"no its not i did this all because of my stuiped am sorry harry" ginny said sadly  
  
"Naw its not ur fault'' harry said  
  
It is let go to madam profly, here get one my broom"said ginny  
  
" So ur gonna kiss snape now ,"grined harry  
  
"shut up this serious get on the broom" ginny said  
  
Ginny and harry head to the castle's doctors cooders....................... 


End file.
